Names?
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: Daniel Mark Healy, or Leah Rebecca Healy? Mark, and Becky try to figure out a name for their baby.


Becky blinked her eyes, tired from well from being pregnant. Her Mom, and Aunt Jackie's bickering wasn't helping.

" She would feel more comfortable…."

"She's already comfortable..there's no need."

Becky rolled her eyes,as she rubbed her temples, they better be back in a couple of minutes.

"Alright, what are the two of you going on about now."

The blonde tried to sit up a bit from her position on the couch but no luck.

Becky sighed frustrated before she felt a pair of hands massaging her shoulders. Glancing up to see those loving blue green eyes of her husband made her lean back into the pillows, that both her mom,& Aunt put behind her to make her feel better.

"There driving you insane, sweetheart?" Mark asked chucking at Becky's slightly annoyed look, walking around to sit on the other end of the couch.

"Oh, I don't know why don't you try being pregnant, Hunny." Becky slightly snapped back. Her expression going from annoyed to regretful in a span of seconds.

"Sorry."

"It's fine Becks."

"Relax, Mark it's just the hormones that are making her like that." Dan said as he walked into the living room settling into the armchair.

"One minute, they tell you they love you, the next minute they curse you to hell, the minute after they start crying." Dan explained,

"Oh Dan, I didn't curse you out, I remember telling you I wanted to kill you so many times when I was giving birth to Becky." Roseanne stated it almost as if someone asked her what the weather was today.

Roseanne merely turned towards Mark and simply told him to move.

"Mother."

"Sleepy, Becks?"

"Mmhmm"

Mark chuckled, as he stroked Becky's shoulder pulling her close as he opened the door. Helping her up the stopped halfway from walking to their bedroom.

"Babe?"

"Yeah, Becky."

Becky turned to look at him, he frowned when he noticed the look on her face.

"Becky, What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Closing the gap between them as he gently caressed Becky's cheek.

"I'm fat."

"Becky you're not."

Mark sighed, as he wrapped his arms around Becky's her hair.

"Yes I am, and you're not going to love me anymore." Mark shook his head as he twirled a lock of Becky's hair around his fingers,

"Hey, look at me." Becky lifted her head away from his shoulder

"Your pretty, Babe. My pretty little Penguin." Mark teased as Becky, pouted at him.

"Your lucky I love you." Becky softly whispered against his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you, and our kid to bed."

Shaking her head as she let Mark lead her to their bed. Becky settles herself against him, as he curls his arm around her. His hand softly stroking her shoulder. "Our baby is almost here, and we still don't have a name for her,or him."

Mark turned onto his stomach, crossing his arms, and resting his chin on top of them. That soft smile of hers still makes him feel that feeling when they went on their first date. ,"I was thinking of maybe ...Daniel ...or we could go with a totally crazy name like rebel." Smiling sheepishly as Becky gave him a look.

Becky pulled the covers higher as she placed her hand on her belly, "Daniel Rebel Healy ...Rebel Daniel Healy?" She said it out loud to see how it sounded all together. As Mark gave her his best puppy eyes, before he bit his lip.

"okay so maybe not the best...but.."

"What if we make his middle name your name? Hmm."

Becky noticed that got Mark's interest, Mark nodded his head, "okay I like it, but if our baby is a girl we give her your name as her middle name."

Nodding to the idea she smiles as Mark meets her halfway, softly cupping his jaw as he deepen their kiss.

It's later in the night when she feels him move his arm from around her waist to rubbing her shoulder, "Forgot to tell you, DJ suggested a name for a girl…"

"Babe, if it's something from one of those movies he likes…"

"Leah ...Leah Rebecca Healy has a nice ring to it, don't cha agree Becks." Kissing her shoulder as he waited for her response.

Letting out a soft hum, as Becky reaches for his hand and placed it around her waist again. Softly kissing her ear, and trailing his lips along her jaw to pecking her cheek.

She leaned into his touch, into the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other.

"Mmm, it does sound pretty, and Princess Leah is a badass."

"So we both agree Daniel Mark Healy if our baby is a boy, and Leah Rebecca Healy if our baby is a girl."

Mark chuckled as Becky cuddled more into him, "You know what I just thought of your mom's going to be so mad that we're not going to name our kid after her."


End file.
